Exorcising the path between enemy's
by XxKoryxEdenxX
Summary: A brand new exorcist, willing, and absolutely ready to fight in the war against the Millennium Earl. Her innocence at the ready, she naturally has the ability to fight against akuma and win. But the question is, can she handle herself against a Noah, or otherwise The Noah of Pleasure. Follow Mee-Mee, Kira, and the rest of the original D.Gray-Man crew. Rating will go up, ENJOY!
1. Exorcising the path between enemy's

**A/n: Hiiiiiiiiiii Guys, whats up? How are you? Good, Good, Good, I understand~ Well guess what, I'm wrting a story for a challenge with Rocklee_Toshiro1993, and guess what, this actually isn't yaoi, so its normal, yeah, coming from me its kinda weird but I really like the plot to this story and I hope you do too. This story is actually placed in the normal timeline and normal setting so no AU this time~ So for the rules, the more votes per chapter, the better chance either of us has of winning! Reads per chapter also add to our hope for winning and comments help too, so if you read either of our stories make sure to comment and vote! Love you guys THANKS! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

"Your names?" A man with dark green hair and a lab coat asked.

A purple haired girl stepped forward instantly and had a large grin on her face. "Kira Ichihara~" The girl was skinny, but not anorexic, she was flat chested and had no curves what so ever. The girl almost looked like a boy, with her khakicargo shorts, her orange sweater tied securely around her waist and her shirt that hung loosely off her torso and chest. Her only girl aspect, was her long hair that fell slightly into her face and how it hung against her back. Well hopefully her personality made up for her lack of feminine charm.

"And yours?" The man tipped his head slightly to the girl standing next to Kira.

"M-Mesamanomaru... Yamaguri..." The girl was obviously shy, she was stuttering to let out her name. "But you can call me Mee-Mee." She was obviously more feminine and curvy than the girl she had came with. She had short black hair that stopped at her shoulders, that was tipped white, with almost flame-like patterns. She was curvy, and her breast and hips made up for what Kira didn't have. She was actually fairly skinny minus her large bust and curvy hips. She wore at hat over the top of her hair, something that didn't match her outfit of: tiny blue shorts and a form fitting tight black and green shirt, that showed slight cleavage.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Komui Lee, head of the science department here at the Black Order~" The man with green hair said smiling at the two girls. "Can I see you're possessions?"

Kira held out a small toy sized scythe that she could hold with one hand; it had a small black handle and the blade of the scythe looked as if it had white flames licking at the black front and black. Kira smirked, her prized possession looked like nothing more than a child's toy, but it was hers and she was proud of it. While Mee-Mee pulled out two Japanese style paper fans. They were black, and the bands that held them together were made of pure metal. She held them close to her chest, they were apparently very precious to her.

"My mother left me these when she... died..." Mee-Mee said looking up to Komui, who smiled at her, to relive her.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me what happened~" His smile widened. "Just come with me." Komui led the two girls down a series of stairs then finally onto an elevator. They went down a long dark tunnel, that took them downward. A light showed, and a large creature like figure appeared in front of the elevator. She looked almost a greenish color. She was beautiful to both Mee-Mee and Kira. "Hello, Hevlaska~" Komui smiled at the creature and she seemed to smile back but it was an odd kind of smile, that almost looked scary. "Girls, hold out your things," Kira held out her scythe in both her hands and Mee-Mee opened her fans and held them in each hand. Tentical like arms came from Hevlaska's body and touched the girls things. Pulling Kira's tiny scythe towards her she touched her head to Kira's. Kira's eyes widened, in surprise.

"5%... 12%... 17%... 29%... 32%... 41%... 56%... 73%... Maximum synchronization73%, Kira Ichihara..." The purple haired girls innocence was returned to her and Hevlaska moved over to Mee-Mee, who closed her eyes calmly and let Hevlaska do to her what she had just done to Kira. Hevlaska took both of Mee-Mee's fans and touched her head to Mee-Mee's. "2%... 15%... 21%... 39%...57%... 73%... 82%... Maximum synchronization 82%, Mesamanomaru Yamaguri..." The creature gave Mee-Mee her innocence back to her and moved away from the girls.

"Mee-Mee, Kira try activating your innocence~" Komui motioned to the two items the girls held. "Hold your innocence and will it to activate, simple."

Kira was the first to step forward away from everyone else. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before her toy scythe glowed a grew larger. The blade sharpened and grew long it was atleast and arm length, and the handle grew longer almost matching Kira's height, making it about 5 feet 6 inches, exactly the height of Mee-Mee who was shorter than Kira. The white flames on the blade seemed to shine brightly, when the light disspersed. Kira ran a hand down the front of the blade loving the way it looked. "Its beautiful!" Kira swung her scythe of her head, around her waist, and in the air infront of her. Getting the feeling of holding her new weapon. It seemed Kira was born to weild the bladed weapon.

"Lets see yours Mee-Mee," Kira coaxed the black haired girl looking over at her with sparkling eyes. Mee-Mee nodded and held out her fans, one to her side the other infront of her. "Activate," The words ghosted off of Mee-Mee's lips as the fans began to glow and grew massively in size. When the light dissapeared the fans shown a brilliant black color, the both fans were made entirely of metal. Looking very heavy to hold Mee-Mee swung them around with sudden skill and created large gusts of wind the nearly knocked Kira and Komui off of the elevator. "Sorry~" She blused.

"Wow Mee-Mee, your innocence looks so pretty, are the heavy?" Kira walked over to Mee-Mee holding her scythe in one hand. She held her other out, asking Mee-Mee if she could hold one of her fans. Mee-Mee closed over of them and handed the open one to Kira who instantly droppe to the floor with the weight. "What the hell? How come you can hold it, but I can't?!" Kira left the giant fan on the ground, stood up, and dusted herself off; leaving Mee-Mee to easily pick up her innocence.

"Dunnu, its just super light to me~" Mee-Mee purred. Komui walked over to the two girls smiling.

"Well its good you can activate them, but lets de-activate them for the time being, save your energy for when you have missions~ You also don't want to walk around with giant weapons! Just tell your innocence to de-activate and it should go back it it original state." Both girls did as they were told, and their weapons minimized, and when back to their original forms: tiny toy like instruments. "Alright now that thats settled, lets go to my office and see if we can get some holsters for you two, shall we?"

"For you Mee-Mee," Komui handed her two metal straps that looked expandable. "These are to hold your fans, put them where you want, as long as it stays on you, your innocence will remain at your side." Mee-Mee clipped the straps on her upper thighs right under her shorts. She moved each of her fans to each of the straps and they automatically clung to the metal. Mee-Mee was surpirised but happy to know now that she would be able to keep her innocence on her at all times. "And for you Kira," He held out a holster, the respectable size for the girls tiny innocence. "It goes in your belt, so make sure to switch it everytime you change." Kira hooked the holster onto her belt and put her innocence inside. She felt secure now. "Now that you have your holsters, my dear little sister, will show you to your rooms~" Komui almost giggled with excitement.

A girl with shoulder length dark green hair appeared into the office. She smiled at the two girl and bowed slightly. "Hello~"Mee-Mee looked over the girl, she was semi tall, about average height. She seemed to have on the orders uniform with a red skirt, and thigh high white socks with red ring like bracelets around her ankels with red shoes. "My name is Lenalee," She was still smiling and she held a clipboard against her chest with a blue cofee mug with a pink bunny on it. She placed the mug down on Komui's desk and moved back to the two girls. Kira, didn't like her. For some reason she really didn't like this girl. The girl led them out of Komui's office, and down plenty of stairs. "You two actually share a room, I hope that does inconvience you." Lenalee said looked over her shoulder to the two girls. This made Mee-Mee giddy in side, her and Kira had been bestfriends for the longest sharing everything, except one thing that Mee-Mee was gonna keep hidden from the order.

"We don't mind, in fact were perfectly okay with it! Right Kira?" Mee-Mee looked over to Kira, and the girl smiled at her before going back to glaring at the back of Lenalee's head; no doubt she could feel it, it was either she was ignoring it, or she was just oblivious. It was rare that Kira didn't like people, she wasn't exactly friendly, she just got along with people its just how she is. But for some reason she just doesn't like Lenalee. Why, was anybody's guess.

"That's good, I'm glad you've decided to join us, we need all the help we can get fighting against the Earl." Lenalee said, continuing to lead them several halls with rooms that all looking the same no matter how hard you looked and tried to memorize. Mee-Mee nodded in understanding. The Earl had made her life especially hard, killing off all of her family, and leaving her to fend for herself, like a common street cat. She had managed, but just barely till the day her and Kira had met. That day changed Mee-Mee's life forever. Ever since Kira had befriended the simple streett cat, they had been bestfriends, inseperable, ever since. They continued to walk, Mee-Mee and Kira shoulder to shoulder and Lenalee infront of them, they stopped at a door that looked like all the others. "Here we are, your things are already in here, just get comfortable, and come down to the lunch hall when you feel like it~" Lenalee said opening the door to the girls room. They looked inside, it was large and had two beds on either side of the room with a nightstand by each and a large dresser with a mirror ontop sitting next to a window. The room was perfect for the two bestfriends. "You will be fitted for your uniforms before your first mission~" With that Lenalee walked out the room and waved at the two girls, not paying any attention to Kira's still lingering glare. "I hope you both like it here~" With that she left the two girls to unpack their bags and get comfortable.

"She seemed nice," Mee-Mee said plopping down on her bed to the right of the room.

"I don't like her!" Kira said straight away, not even trying to to deny the truth, or go around it. Mee-Mee knew Kira was not one to sugar coat things, so it was expected when Kira spoke. There was silence between the two girls and the almost faint swish of something against fabric. "Are you gonna tell them, any of them?" Mee-Mee knew exactly what her best friend was referring to.

"I dunno..." Was the only answer Kira got from the question. Kira stopped putting her clothes in her drawers and looked down, seeming lost in thought.

"Well you know their gonna find out sooner, you and I both know that," Kira looked back at Mee-Mee who was looking down at herself. 'I know...' The words almost hadn't left her lips, it was such a soft whisper that Kira almost didn't hear it. Kira knew her best friend better than anyone else in the entire world, and this was clearly upsetting her. Kira put the clothes in her hand away and sat next to Mee-Mee on the bed. The black and white haired girl leaned onto Kira shoulder.

"I just want them to except me, ya' know?"

"Its understandable, don't worry they will, and if they don't guess what," Kira punched her fist into her hand. "Then I'll make them!" Both girls began to laugh with each other.

-30 minutes later-

"Finally!" Kira whined as they came to the large doors of what apparently was the lunch hall. "That took forever, everything looked here looks the same, agh!" Mee-Mee touched her friends shoulder and they walked into the lunch hall. Thankfully it was the right place.

"Baka Usagi!" The words were yelled in anger. Then the sound of feet made the two girls look from each other to the red head and a long haired man chasing the red head. The red head sprinted away from the long haired man and looked behind him and stuck his tongue out, no longer paying attention to where he was going. He ran directly into Mee-Mee. She fell to the ground her hat falling to the ground off her head.

"Oh no..."

"Wow..."

"Cool!"

"The hell?"

" Oh my god!" Mee-Mee quickly, hat forgotten, curled into herself. "Don't hate me!"

**And that's it for the first chapter~ VOTE AND COMMENT THANKS!**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_"Finally!" Kira whined as they came to the large doors of what apparently was the lunch hall. "That took forever, everything looked here looks the same, agh!" Mee-Mee touched her friends shoulder and they walked into the lunch hall. Thankfully it was the right place._

_"Baka Usagi!" The words were yelled in anger. Then the sound of feet made the two girls look from each other to the red head and a long haired man chasing the red head. The red head sprinted away from the long haired man and looked behind him and stuck his tongue out, no longer paying attention to where he was going. He ran directly into Mee-Mee. She fell to the ground her hat falling to the ground off her head._

_"Oh no..."_

_"Wow..."_

_"Cool!"_

_"The hell?"_

_" Oh my god!" Mee-Mee quickly, hat forgotten, curled into herself. "Don't hate me!"  
-_

Chapter 2

"Y-you're a cat!" The red head exclaimed going to help Mee-Mee up from the ground. Kira quickly moved infront of the red head and sheilded Mee-Mee, who sat on the floor curled into herself, her whimpering was quiet but very evident.

"Don't touch her!" You've done enough!" Kira growled, her normal lazy laid back personality gone, and her defensive side up; ready to defend her best friend at all costs. The red head stood there staring at Kira, occasionally looking over to Mee-Mee to see if she was hurt, but every time he went to look Kira blocked his lone of vision.

"I don't wanna hurt her, I just wanna see if she's okay..." The red head said again reaching for Mee-Mee. Kira growled at this and moved closer to Mee-Mee, again getting in his way.

"You don't hate me?" Mee-Mee whispered, curling more into herself.

"Why would we hate you?"

A white haired boy walked up behind the red head and patted his shoulder. They looked at each other for a split second, something almost reassuring in the white haired boys gray eyes. The white haired boy, obviously younger than the red head and the long haired man standing away from the group, bent down to his knees to Mee-Mee's level. "We aren't going to make fun of you here! We welcome everyone here~" The white haired boy said calmly holding his hand out for Mee-Mee to take so he could help her up. Mee-Mee looked at his hand and took it. Kira carefully watching the boy as he guided the cat girl to her feet. She shook herself and the white haired boy smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Thank you," Mee-Mee said going to stand next and almost behind Kira. Who still had her defensive side up, ready to protect Mee-Mee.

"Why were you hiding this?"

"She was scared thats why! Leave her alone, if she doesnt want to she doesn't want to. So just-" Mee-Mee stepped away from Kira, and hugged the protective girl. Smiling at her, Mee-Mee let her tail come out from her shorts. She touched Kira with the tip of her tail, and smiled at the white haired boy then the red head.

"I was hiding, because my whole life I was made fun of and taunted for my appearance. So when I thought about it, I looked to far into it, and thought you guys here would be like everyone else I've met..."Mee-Mee look down at herself then back to the white haired boy with tears in her. The white haired boy came back to her and smiled at her.

"Well as you can see we're not like everyone else in the world... We're not your enemies here! Were you friends, okay?" The white haired boy said nodding to the red head. Who came over and smiled at the cat girl. Mee-Mee looked back to Kira and nodded for her to come over to them: who seemed to have calmed down some at the white haired boys words.

"Lets start over!" The red head stuck his hand out to Mee-Mee and she took it. "My names Lavi, and I'm a Bookman and an Exorcist. And you my dear are hot!" Lavi purred before being knowcked in the back of the head by the white haired boy. Mee-Mee laughed a bit turned to the white haired boy.  
"My names Allen Walker, and I too am an exorcist." The white haired boy smiled widely, Mee-Mee looked down at Allen's arm and saw it looked almost like it was burned. He followed her gaze and smiled wider at her. "My innocence," He pulled his hand from her and stood a bit back from her. "Activate!" He invoked his innocence and his arm glowed and a white cloak covered his shoulders and his arm turned sleek and black. His fingers grew long and claw-like, with a cross on the top of his hand. Mee-Mee and Kira both gapped at the white haired boys innocence. "I'm a parastic type." He deactivated his innocence and continued to smile at the two girls.

"I'm guessing you're both equipment type users?" Lavi asked eyeing the hoolster that was clipped to Kira's belt. It was just like his, but her's held a small toy sized scythe; he observed. Both girls nodded their head and Lavi stuck his hand out to Kira, and she looked cautiously at him. "I won't bite you, I just wanna start over," Lavi says with a wide smile. Kira took his hand and shook hands with him. Mee-Mee and Allen exchanged looks. Both smiled at each other before, Mee-Mee's ears twitched when she heard something a few yards from her.

"Hello~" Mee-Mee said stepping infront of the long haired man with a katana attached to his hip. He tch'd and continued to walk past her. She caught up to him and kept walking with him. "My names Mee-Mee, what's your name?" She asked tail waving behind her.

"Go away!" He growls at her. She stops walking next to him and he continues past her.

"Don't mind him, he's that way to everyone, he'll wamr up to you once you've been on a mission with him, don't worry about it!" Allen says putting his hand on Mee-Mee's shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Allen asks.

"I am!" Kira pipes running over to Allen and Mee-Mee.  
"Alright, lets get somehting to eat," Allen says leading the two girls over to Jerry to order their food.  
-

After eating the two girls find their way back to their room. Both lay on Mee-Mee's bed holding each other."I might have been wrong about this place.." Mee-Mee says sighing happily.

"Mhm," Kira says lazily. "So tomorrow you'll show them how you really are?"

"I think I will," Mee-Mee giggles, tail waving in the air.

"What do you think of Lavi?" Kira absently asked.

"He's cool, really goofy if I have anything to say about it~" Mee-Mee answered looking down at her best friend. "Why?"

"He's cute." Kira said simply, closing her eyes.

"Really?!" Mee-Mee squeled jumping up, nearly throwing Kira off of the bed.  
"Yes..." Kira sighed picking herself up from the floor. Mee-Mee jumped up and down pon the bed. Kira watched as her friend threw her comment out of purportion. "But it's between you and me right now, okay?" Kira said grabbing Mee-Mee by the shoulders, stopping the cat girl form jumping hyperly on the bed.

"Sure," Mee-Mee calmed herself down the looked out the window of their room. "Hey,do you think I'll find anyone? You know someone to love?"

"I dunno, kid, we'll see now won't we~" Kira said rubbing the hair between the girls two cat ears.

"When do you think, we'll get our first mission?" Mee-Mee asked, her earlier question already forgotten as she looked to her innocence that lay on the night stand next to her bed. Kira shrugged also looking to her innocence on the night stand. "Soon, I hope!" Mee-Mee wrapped her tail around her waist and prayed to herself. "I'll become the strongest exprcist ever!" Mee-Mee declared.

"Hey don't forget about me, you dolt!" Kira laughed.  
"We'll become strong together!" Mee-Mee corrected herself as she held Kira's hand, both girls promising to each other.

**Sorry it took so long to to update everyone, i have a short attention span xD And I'll make up for how short it is, by adding some spice to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, and Vote, thanks bye guys, see you next chapter~**


	3. First mission, with an bnormal encounter

**Now the story will actually kick off in Mee-Mee's point of veiw, because she, is actually the main character of this story, so enjoy everyone3**

**Chapter 3**

"When do you think, we'll get our first mission?" Mee-Mee asked, her earlier question already forgotten as she looked to her innocence that lay on the night stand next to her bed. Kira shrugged also looking to her innocence on the night stand. "Soon, I hope!" Mee-Mee wrapped her tail around her waist and prayed to herself. "I'll become the strongest exorcist ever!" Mee-Mee declared.

"Hey don't forget about me, you dolt!" Kira laughed.

"We'll become strong together!" Mee-Mee corrected herself as she held Kira's hand, both girls promising to each other.

"Whoo, Hoo," Kira cheered as they waited for their train to pull up in the station. "Finally, our first mission!" Kira bounce around in her seat, punching her fist in the air like a crazed rock fanatic.

"Come, on Kira, calm down~" I purred. I looked over to Kira, and analyzed the her uniform. Her uniform looked just like everyone else's but fit her body perfectly, it accentuated her flat chest perfectly and her white pants fit nicely on her legs, not tight but tight enough for her to comfortably fit inside her knee high boots that went with the uniform. Her holster hooked to her belt, her innocence inside the holster. I looked down at myself and felt warmth creep up on my cheeks. My uniform fit tightly, nearly suffocating my boobs I also had them cut a hole for my tail, which I decided to not hide anymore. My uniform unlike Kira's fit tightly, except for my skirt which flowed nicely against my legs. My innocence strapped to my legs by the metal straps Komui had given me. My uniform was made of leather allowing me to move freely with it, the skirt short enough for me to be able to jump around without difficulty and I loved the way it showed off my curves, but I couldn't help the blush that made itself known on my face when ever we walked past a group of men. I could feel their heated gaze on my back, as I walked with Kira, Allen and Kanda. If a gust of wind happened to be strong enough, yeah...

I looked out the window, as the scenery past by, we had boarded the train about 30 minutes ago. We would be there soon. The town where one of our finders had mysteriously disappeared.

"I want the four of you to search the town for him, and while you're there try and find out what happened." Komui informed us after Kira and I had recieved our uniforms. "Once you find him, make sure to search for the innocence that could possibly be there, Allen Kanda show these two the ropes. All I can do is pray that a Noah hasn't graced us with his pressence..." Komui sighed the put his wide smile back om his face. "I'm sure you all will be fine, good luck and be safe everyone."

With that he sent all four of us of to town to catch our train. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was feeling really nervous when Komui warned us of the Noah. I had heard stories about the Noah, ruthlsss super human like beings. They had dark skin with cross like pigments on their foreheads. They had golden eyes and sadistic personalities; they commanded akuma and destroyed an exorcist's heart, soul, innocence, literally I shivered internally, at thinking about meeting one of the inhuman monsters.

"Mee-mee," Kira waved her hand in front of my face; snapping me from my thoughts. I laughed a bit as the train finally came to a stop. We all put our brown cloaks on and got off the train, we had suspected we would be here for a few days, so we each carried a bag or suit case of our own. Kira and I carried bags on our backs while Kanda and Allen carried suit cases. I looked over to Kanda who led our little group into town. "What are we doing first?" Kira asked curiously.

"It's best to get a hotel first, then go scouting." Allen informed us. Kanda pointed to a small inn, down the street not bothering to say anything. As we began to walk to the inn, I caught the slight scent of smoke in the air. I turned around ears perked Why was it so quiet in this town. Looking around, I caught a few people at open markets but this town was odd. I looked around for anyone with a cigarette no one. "Hmm..." I continued after Kira and the others.

"Road who is that girl?" A long haired man with his hair tied back in a low ponytail, asked his neice continuing to watch the cat girl walk behind Allen, Kanda and another new girl. He watched the girls movements from her beige cloak.

"I don't know Tyki, but the Earl will want to know about the two new girls." The little girl replied looking down to the girl with purple hair then to the girl with cat ears. She eyed the purple haired girl, guessing she wasn't to strong seeing as she was so laid back and lazy looking. Then she eyed, the cat girl. Something about that girl, just made Road want to snarl. She looked over to Tyki who kept his eyes on the door the group of exorcist had gone into. His eyes watching the cat girl.. "Tyki?" She questioned the older man.

"Interesting," Tyki said to himself taking a long drag from his cigarette. 'I want her!' Tyki smirked to himself. Road knew that look. She sighed to herself as she stood dusting her self off as she watched her uncle and the seductive look that clouded his golden eyes.

"Come on uncle Tyki, lets go inform the Earl~" Road piped tugging on her uncles long ponytail gently.

"Alright, alright~" Tyki said getting up from his kneeling position on top of the building. Taking on last glance at the inn before following Road to her door.

"So all we have to do is look around for him?" I asked looking from Allen to Kanda. Allen nodded his head, his what I noticed to be, his normal smile changing to a look of worry.

"It's not normal for Finders to lose contact with the order, so we've been sent out here to find him. So Kira you and I will go look around the west side of town, and Kanda and Mee-Mee you go look around south side of town if you find something well. Handle it... we won't be to far from where you are." Allen informed us. I looked toward Kanda who tch'd and walked out the door of inn. I sighed, Allen walked over to me and patted the hair between my ears. "It'll be fine!" He ushered me towards the door Kanda had left out of giving me a smile before walking out it himself, with Kira behind him. Kira gave me her normal comforting smile and followed Allen. I looked at them then went to follow Kanda.

Catching up to him, I tried to match his pace. Why the hell did he walk so fast? "Kanda, how long have you been an exorcist?" I asked looking up to him. "Why was he so tall?! He looked away from me.

"My whole life," He replied straight.

"Oh, so you know what you're doing," I commented and he nodded his head slightly. I looked up at the sky and noticed the large gry ones gathering together. I opened my mouth slightly to taste the air. Rain. I sighed, I had this feeling this mission was going to be long! I looked down to the ground and something caught my eye. "Hey Kanda what color are the finders cloaks?" I asked curiously looking down at our my own cloak.

"The same," He said continuing to walk. I bent down and picked up the cloth, when I picked it up a large amount of dust and ashes fell from it. I quickly covered my nose.

"Kanda!" He walked over to me uncaring before he saw the cloak in my hands.

"Fuck!" He cursed placing his hand on his katana. He looked around then growled.

"What Kanda?" I looked up to him before standing.

"The akuma could be any of the people in this town," He growled again before walking away, his stride long. I ran to keep up with him. He scowl deeper than it had been. As we walked he scanned the face of everyone that we passed. What did akuma look like disguised as a human? They had a certain scent about them right? Did they smell dead? What did they smell like? The thoughts continued to swirl in my head, when I looked up and I was no longer behind Kanda. I looked around and he was no were in sight, I sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I looked around. I was on the outskirts of the town now. All I could see was an old abandoned barn house and some hay barrels. I sighed again and walked over to one of the hay barrels and jumped up on it. Sitting there, I would wait for either Kanda or Allen to find me. Hopefully they'd run into each other and come find me. I didn't know my way around this town and I didn't want to get lost or worse run into an akuma and not have one of them to back me up. Looking up to the sky, I ended up lost in my own thoughts.

"Excuse me," I looked down and was met with a fairly tall curly haired man.

"Hello," I looked down at him and he smiled up at me.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting out here by yourself?" He asks.

"I'm waiting on my friends."

"Do you mind if I keep you company? I know the area quite well," he says extending his arms up to me. I lean down jumping off the hay barrel, he catches me eyeing my uniform from under my cloak. He sat me on my feet an smiled up at him. He was really tall.

"What's your name?" He asks eyeing me up and down slowly. He wore what looked like clothes for someone who worked as a minor, and he smells like dirt and cigarets too. He must work in the mines. My tail waved from inside the cloak. His voice was so soothing and deep.

"Uh, you can call me Mee-Mee," I said, my ear tip twitching. He continued to watch me his eyes finally landing on my ears then moved slowly down to my face where his eyes seemed to attach to my lips. I smirked and he returned it. "And what's your name?" He took my hand and kissed the backside of my hand.

"Tyki," He said simply. I smiled, and pulled my hand from his, and came to stand next to me and we began walking slowly down the dirt road away from the old barn.

I opened my mouth to say something when the pungent smell of something rotten with a mix of blood filled the air. I stopped where I was and took a curious sniff to the air. It reaked! As Tyki looked from me to the sky, I saw him scowl out the corner of my eye. Soon pounding feet filled my ears and I looked forward squinting my eyes and saw Allen running towards me. "Mee-Mee!" He yelled waving his hand at me. He wore his uniform and a white cloak against his shoulder and his left hand was a long black claw. "What are you doing way out here, come on, Kanda came across some akuma and him and Kira are taking care of it." He said when he had caught up to me, a slight pant in his voice.

"Well I was talking to..." I turned and Tyki was gone. I looked around, his scent had dissapeared as well. My tail lashed under my cloak.

"Talking to who?" Allen asked eyeing me curiously.

"Uh, no one... Come on lets go help Kanda and Kira!" I said pulling my cloak off and nodding to Allen we both ran to where I could hear fighting and the smell of rotting metal. Ugh, it made my stomach feel sick!

"Fuck!" Tyki cursed loudly punching one of the akuma minions in front of him. "Who gave the others permission to attack the exorcist?!" He growled glaring at the other Akuma that had stayed behind. They all cowered as Tyki threw his fit.

"N-no one Lord Mikk, The long haired exorcist found out what Kadomu was, and he attacked! It was no ones fault!" One of the akuma stepped forward. Tyki growled and the akuma automatically backed away.

"Ty~ki!" Tyki turned around and Road floated over on Lero. "Why are you so mad?" She questioned licking her lollipop.

Tyki took a deep breath, and turned away from Road. Leaving the building they had been in, Tyki stuffed his hands into his dress pants and left the building.

"Her voice was just so sweet.. I'm gonna have fun with this girl!" Tyki smirked as he jumped up onto the top of a building looking down at the exorcist fighting against the akuma who hadn't followed orders. If they managed to survive he would deal with them personally. But he doubted they would with two well experienced exorcist like Kanda and Allen fighting.

He looked down and watched as Mee-Mee swung her overly large fans around creating large gusts of wind around a level two, as the purple haired girl jumped over the gusts of wind above the akuma and ran her scythe down against it, making it explode. He saw her smirk and watched her ears twitch before she turned and faced a level three. She had a wide smirk in her face as the akuma taunted her with ignorant words. She lunged at it, closing the fan in her left hand she came down on top of the akumas head with the crushing sound of metal. She backed up panting excitedly as the akuma wiped blood from its face. It let out several beams of energy an she avoided them easily. Her eyes glowed bright red and her tongue lulled out of her mouth. She swung her innocence against the akuma cutting it in half. It exploded.

Tyki watched as Mee-Mee took a deep breathe and her eyes went back to black. She closed her giant fans and they shrunk down to the size of a traditional fan. She looked around and found the purple haired girl. She waved and she ran over to the other girl her tail waving behind her as she ran to her friend.

"So she's a totally different person when she fights," Tyki laughed to himself. "This is going to be so much fun!" Beginning to sink through the floor using his powers Tyki saw her turn around. She could smell him and he knew it.

"That was fun!" A purr rose deep in my throat as I ran over to Kira. My tail waving excitedly behind me. Kira's scythe shrunk down to its inactivated toy size. She placed her innocence in its holster and put her hand on my head, rubbing she pet me. I purred.

The smell of cigarettes and dirt drifted by. Looking back, no one was there. It smelled like, Tyki... "Mee-Mee, Kira!" Looking over Allen was waving his hand at Kira and I. Running over to him and Kanda, Allen told us how good we had done for our first mission. As he finished telling us how good we had done, I felt a rain drop fall on one of my ears. My ear twitched and I ran a hand over it. Looking up to the sky several more rain drops fell before a complete down pour was going. We all ran for the inn.

I shook myself. I hated the rain when it was unexpected. Normally I'd probably play in it, but this wasn't the time. Kira and I were in our room drying ourselves off from the rain.

"I'm gonna take a bath," I said peeling off my uniform and placing it on the counter in the bath room. I turned the water on and let the tub fill up. Slipping in to the warm water I laid my head on the side of the tub, my tail weaving in and out the water. Kira pulled out her toy sized innocence and activated it. Sitting by the door she began to polish the blade. "I met a guy today..." I said simply. She instantly moved to sit directly in front.

"Do tell!" She insisted still wiping her cloth over the blade of her scythe.

"For one... He didn't run when he saw my ears, in fact he approached me." I saw Kira's eyes grow slightly larger but she never looked up from her task at hand. But she motioned with her hand from to keep going. "I think he worked in the mine though, he smelled like dirt and rocks... But he also smelled like cigates. Noth those cheep ones that smell bad, but just simple cigarets."

"So he smokes and he works in the mines..." Kira said slowly, almost like she was completely uninterested.

"But Kira... He was totally hot!" I stood from the tub and let the water drain out before turning the shower on and scrubbing my body with the soap givin by the inn. Rinsing myself off I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom. Kira, unativated her innocence and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I shook my head, standing next to the bed I clipped my holsters onto my thighs. Pulling my innocence, out of their holsters. Activating one of them I sat cross-legged on my bed. Grabbing the cloth Kira had used on her innocence I started to clean my own innocence.

A knock on the door signaled that Allen and Kanda had come to talk. Telling them to come in they stood at the door before turning away, I looked at them curiously and they both had bright blushes on their faces. "Um, Mee-Mee, can you close your legs please?" I looked for a moment longer before realising what they meant.

"Haha, sorry boys!" I let out a purr, and moved my legs off the side of the bed. "What can I do for you?" Allen moved to sit on Kira's bed and Kanda stayed by the door.

"You did good today!" Allen exclaimed a grin on his face as he complemented me.

"Thank you, I thoroughly enjoyed myself!" I purred even louder.

"You and Kira worked well together! I was impressed when I saw you two fighting, it looked as if you two had been fighting against akuma for years!" I smiled at this. Allen reached over to touch my now, completely clean innocence. I smirked. Placing it in his hand he instantly fell to the floor. I barked out a laugh, as he struggled to pick it up. "Why is this so heavy?!" He let it drop to the floor before standing up and dusting himself off. I leaned down to pick it up, handling it with ease. He gaped at me. I just gave him an innocence smile. He smiled back before moving to go stand back next to Kanda.

"Oh, hey Allen, before you leave; I have a question!" He turned. "Do you think it's possible if me and Kira became partners for all of our missions?" I asked curiously."

"Ask Komui when we get back, I'm pretty sure he'll allow it." I nodded and he and Kanda left the room. Unactivating my innocence I put it back in my holster on my hip and moved over to the window. Looking out a small butterfly floated by the window. I watched it fly away, what a pretty shade of purple!


End file.
